


Direct Approach

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Bloody Monday, Jdrama - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, M/M, Out of Character, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J wants Otoya to be with him as a lover and a brother, but Fujimaru stands in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 1 and 2 of the drama serialization. 
> 
> Ryo Ryumon owns.

Fujimaru woke with a start early Monday morning; he always had nightmares about perceived Mondays.

 

Bloody Mondays.

 

Rolling over in bed and covering his face with his hands, the teen groaned in frustration. Lately he hadn’t been able to sleep properly, imaging the many dead bodies people like Orihara Maya, the Marksmen or Third-I always left in their wake, the innocent peoples with family or loved ones who were sacrificed needlessly by either parties.

 

His father.

 

Asada Aoi.

 

Tachikawa Hide.

 

And Orihara Maya herself.

 

Too many sacrifices, way too many sacrifices for him to ever feel comfortable with.  J had gotten away with Anzai and he hoped the man would keep his word and he’d never see him again. Everything just came crashing down on him all at once sometimes, Anzai wanting to destroy Japan through biological warfare two years ago, Kurano Lisa wanting to take revenge on the country for her father by blowing up the fissile from a nuclear bomb in one of Japan's nuclear reactors.  
  
  
A never ending cycle of revenge.

 

“Why do you have such a look on your face?”

 

Fujimaru looked over at the door. “Otoya.”

 

Out of the original five friends of the school’s photography club, Kujo Otoya was the only one he had left. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost him too.

 

Otoya walked over and took a seat in a chair beside Fujimaru’s bed. He stretched his legs out and intertwined his fingers before he spoke.

 

“You can’t let it eat at you like this.”

 

Fujimaru sighed, “I know.”

 

Fujimaru remembered accusing Otoya of being J, basically blaming him for the death of countless people. The relief he felt when he found it wasn’t true was immense, but then so was the guilt. Otoya was his friend; he should have trusted and believed in him.

 

Otoya placed his fingers on the bed before slowly touching Fujimaru’s hand.

 

The hacker looked up at his friend at the contact.

 

“You did the best you could, nobody blames you for what happened.”

 

Fujimaru smiled, he needed Otoya just as much as he needed Haruka. “Thank you.”

 

“ONII-CHAN, BREAKFAST!”

 

Fujimaru got out of bed and put on a t-shirt while Otoya turned towards the door. He wished his friend would look at him, see that he needed him to keep him grounded. He had no plans of involving himself with anybody who could get hurt, or be used as leverage in the future; but Otoya was already a part of his world, both the good and the bad and he figured if it had to be anybody, it might as well be him.

 

“What are you thinking about now?” Otoya asked from the doorway, both hands in the pocket of his very expensive pants, being the Minister of Justice’s grandson had its perks.

 

“N…nothing,” Fujimaru answered before quickly filing out of the room.

 

When they reached the dinner table, it was lined with all sorts of breakfast food that Haruka made. She was in the kitchen getting coffee and drinks.

 

“This looks good Haruka,” Fujimaru smiled before taking a seat and Otoya agreed. There was enough food to feed the entire neighborhood.

 

“Thank you, Onii-chan,” Haruka smiled while setting the small tray with the cups down on the table. She took a seat and beamed with pride when her brother and friend started eating, she loved to cook. Ever since her mother died, she had become the woman of the house and had tried her best to fill that role. It wasn’t easy, but she wanted to make sure that if nothing else, her father and brother ate properly; a good meal was key to a healthy body and mind.

 

“Haruka-kun, this tastes amazing,” Otoya said after taking a sip of the onion soup he tried.

 

Haruka blushed and thanked him for the compliment. Fujimaru was too busy stuffing his face to say anything.

 

Suddenly, Otoya’s cell phone started ringing and he took it out of his pocket to look at the caller id. His face suddenly became solemn when he saw who it was. “I’m sorry, this is a private call,” he muttered before leaving the table and walking into the living area quickly.

 

All of this didn’t go unnoticed by Fujimaru and he wondered what the problem was. He didn’t want to pry into Otoya’s business, but he also wanted to make sure he was safe. After a few minutes, he excused himself from the table because he wanted to see what was taking his friend so long to come back. When he reached near the entrance to the living area, Otoya’s voice could be heard talking heatedly.

 

“Don’t you dare, I want  _nothing_  to do with you.”

 

Fujimaru plastered himself to the wall, he didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he couldn’t help it. He knew Otoya wouldn’t want to tell him if he was in trouble, he would rather keep it to himself and if he let his presence be known, his friend would stop talking.

 

“How do you know I’m at Fujimaru’s, are you following me?”

 

The contempt was clear in Otoya’s voice, and Fujimaru knew something was definitely wrong.

 

“I don’t care what you want, just leave me the hell alone!” Otoya ground out before his cell phone could be heard snapping shut. Fujimaru quickly made his way back to the table before Otoya realized he was close by. Haruka just kept on eating and smiled up at him when he returned.

 

“Where’s Otoya?” Haruka asked.

 

“He’ll be here shortly,” Fujimaru answered.

 

Otoya returned to the table and grabbed his jacket, his face plastered into a frown.

 

“I have to leave.”

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Fujimaru asked quickly.

 

“I have some business to take care of,” Otoya answered before walking towards the door. In a flash he was gone.

 

Fujimaru ran upstairs to get his laptop.

 

“Onii-chan…?” Haruka muttered when her brother took off for his bedroom. She pouted; there was nobody to eat with her now.

 

Fujimaru quickly extracted his laptop from his bag before sitting on his bed and turning it on. He took out his Falcon thumb drive and quickly put it in the USB port. Clicking a few commands, he started a trace on Otoya’s cell phone. A virtual map of the city came up with the moving red dot on it and he decided he would call Kanou, just in case it was a problem too big for him to handle. Kanou was the person he trusted most in Third-I.

 

____________________________________

 

“Is this the place?” Kanou asked when they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse district.

 

Fujimaru looked at his laptop screen, “Yes it is.”

 

“Alright, let’s find him. Try to be as quiet as possible, we don’t know what’s going on here,” Kanou cautioned.

 

Fujimaru nodded before pointing to the warehouse that the signal came from, then he closed his laptop before putting it back into his bag and slinging it across his shoulder.

 

Luckily the door to the warehouse fell off its hinges so they could silently enter. They moved within the shadows, Kanou with his gun drawn until faint voices could be heard.

 

Kanou signaled with one hand for Fujimaru to carefully move towards a stack of abandoned crates until they were close enough to hear what was happening.

 

Peeking around the corner, they could make out Otoya’s frame, but he was standing before the person he was talking to, blocking their face while they sat on the hood of a car.

 

Otoya seemed majorly pissed. In a fit of anger he stepped to the side to reveal….

 

J.

 

____________________________________________

 

“I thought I told you I didn’t want to see you again?”

 

J smiled up at his older brother. “Onii-chan…..”

 

“Don’t call me that!” Otoya shouted.

 

J’s smile grew even wider, “You’re family, you know I can’t leave you alone.”

 

Otoya turned his back to J and scowled, “You’re a goddamn rapist, that’s what you are.”

 

J chuckled before walking up to Otoya and whispering in his ear, “If I remember correctly, you can’t rape the willing.”

 

In the fraction of a second, Otoya had slapped J across the face, hard.

 

J put a hand on his stung cheek, chuckling before looking up at a panting and glaring Otoya. “I like it when you’re feisty, Onii-chan.”

 

Otoya gasped when J grabbed his hand and flung him on the hood of the car. In a second the man was over him, pressed against him while he pinned his hands to the side. J didn’t waste anytime and before he could utter a word, his lips were on his, kissing him heatedly like a lover would.

 

Otoya struggled but because of his pinned wrists, he wasn’t able to get free of J’s hold. When the man finally eased up, he pushed him to the side and spat on the floor.

 

J licked his lips before smiling.

 

Otoya’s eyes narrowed, “I swear I’m going to tell Third-I you’re here. You and Anzai are international criminals after all.”

 

“How is Fujimaru-kun?” J asked suddenly, a playful hint to his voice.

 

“Leave  Fujimaru out of this,” Otoya snapped.

 

“Mmmm, now why would Onii-chan care so much about his friend and not about his Otouto?” J asked with a pout to his lips.

 

Otoya tsk’ed in annoyance. “If Third-I finds you they will kill you, and Anzai too.”

 

J’s smile faltered at that, “All I want is for my family to be together.”

 

“After what you did to me and to this country, you think I’d want to go anywhere with you?”

 

J straightened, “You will come with me Onii-chan, whether you like it or not.”

 

Otoya watched as J got in his car and blew him a kiss before driving off.

 

______________________________________________________

 

Fujimaru was pissed. How dare J try and blackmail Otoya, he’d never get him, not if he had anything to say about it. He had wanted to confront the two, especially when J kissed Otoya, but Kanou held him back, making sure to record what was happening for headquarters. He watched as Otoya ran a hand through his own hair before getting into his car and driving off.

 

If he deciphered what Otoya said correctly, J may be taking advantage of Otoya in more ways than he anticipated. He wouldn’t stand for it. But why didn’t Kanou do something? He could have taken the man right there.

 

“Kanou…” Fujimaru started when he turned to the man to see him pocketing his camera phone.

 

“J’s back in Japan, we need to catch him and Anzai at all cost,” Kanou said.

 

“Don’t hurt Otoya,” Fujimaru said. Third-I had a habit of using people to get what they wanted.

 

Kanou smiled before patting the teen’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about your friend, he’ll be alright.” He wanted J to lead them to Anzai.

 

Kanou dropped Fujimaru off at home before heading to Headquarters with the information he had. No matter what he promised, catching J and Anzai was top priority.


	2. Chapter 2

In the main office at the Third-I headquarters, Hagiwara, the current director looked at the video in his office of Kujo-san and J’s exchange that Kanou had provided.

Turning off the monitor, he turned to the man that stood with his arms crossed across the room. “Kanou, you know what we have to do, right? Use Kujo-san to capture both J and Anzai Mako.”

Kanou nodded before turning to leave. Right before he was to open the door he paused, not bothering to turn around before saying, “I’m asked not to hurt Otoya-kun, I’d like to keep that promise.”

The head of the department nodded before watching Kanou disappear to the outside. He covered his face with his hands and sighed heavily. Kanou didn’t have to ask him to keep the kid safe, he was the Minister of Justice’s grandson after all, which made him a lot more sheltered than anybody else, even Fujimaru himself. He figured that since the Minister himself wasn’t raising any alarms to the issue, he didn’t know about it; if possible, he wanted to keep it that way.

Either way, all of their focus would be put into catching the man and woman that nearly brought an end to the country of Japan two years ago. He would leave no stone unturned until he found the culprits.

______________________________________________________

Otoya enjoyed living by himself, it was the greatest thing his grandfather ever did for him, especially since he couldn’t stand to be in the same house as the man that drove his mother away, which led to her suicide. It took all of his willpower sometimes not to run away, but they definitely didn’t have a good relationship, family or otherwise. After what had happened with J, he decided to install a new security system in his home, since the man knew the code for the last one and had invited himself in.

The teen decided that the first thing he would do is brush his teeth then use Listerine, because whatever sweets J was eating, the taste was still in his mouth and he wanted to get rid of it. He couldn’t believe he was related to somebody like that, somebody so radically different he might as well have been a stranger from another planet.

Otoya’s greatest fear though, was Fujimaru finding out what had happened. He wanted to keep his friend out of J’s path; he cared for him too much.

On his way to the bathroom, the doorbell rang and Otoya turned back to see who it was. After checking the computer monitor that was hooked up to the camera that was placed over the door outside, he realized it was Kanou from Third-I.

Kanou bowed slightly in greeting when the door opened and asked if he could come in.

Otoya stepped to the side to let the man in, making sure to lock the door behind him.

“Kanou-sensei, to what do I owe this visit?” Otoya asked mildly.

Kanou decided to get straight to the point. “I know J came to see you…”

Otoya’s eyes widened slightly before he sighed in resignation. How the hell did they know about that already?

“...it’ll be easier to catch him with your help.”

Did he want to be used as bait to make sure that people like J get what they deserved? “Fine, what would I need to do?”

“We need J to lead us to Anzai Mako, you’ll be the one to try and coax the information out of him,” Kanou answered.

Otoya started pacing a little, “What if he finds out what I’m doing, he’ll definitely kill me if he does.”

“We’ll place cameras inside your home and a tracking device on your person. Somebody will be watching you at all times, so you should be relatively safe,” Kanou said.

Otoya chuckled at the idea that he could be safe when it came to J; he knew better. “Fine. Just do me one favor, don’t tell Fujimaru,” Otoya added.

Kanou nodded. It seemed to him that the two had more than friendship going on with the way they always tried to put each other’s safety first. He had no problem with it though, he could totally understand with all the things they’d been through together. Takagi was smart and he knew what the plan would be even before he was told, but he still asked for his friend to be taken care of under the circumstances.

________________________________________________

That evening, after Kanou had set everything up, all the surveillance equipments and cameras, Fujimaru called and invited Otoya over for dinner.

Fujimaru knew his friend didn’t want to be alone and it would make Haruka really happy since she always cooked way too much.

________________________________________________

Kanou had left about an hour ago and Otoya decided a bath would be good before he left. He took his clothes off and entered the shower stall of his tiled bathroom, turning on the warm water and allowing it to flow over his naked body. He put his head under the spray, wetting his hair before grabbing the shampoo. He was about to begin washing it when a faint noise caught his attention from outside the bathroom door.

Stopping all actions while straining his ears to listen for more sounds, there was nothing for a moment until a small screech was heard.

“Who’s there?!” Otoya called out, hoping he was just imagining things and there was no one there. His heart skipped a beat and a gasp escaped his lips when the stall door was suddenly opened.

“Onii-chan~”

______________________________________________________________

“Did you hear that?” One of the two men sitting a few meters away in a car outside Otoya’s home asked. They were both assigned to watch the young man and to report back to Kanou and Hagiwara any discrepancies. They both listened carefully to the receiver in their ears, but only the sound of running water could be heard. The small 6” monitor that was installed into their dashboard showed nothing out of the ordinary inside the house either.

“Maybe it was nothing,” the other man answered and the first one nodded in agreement.

“Let’s just wait and see if J shows up.”

______________________________________________________________

Otoya tried to cover himself with both hands, “What the hell are you doing here?”

J eyed Otoya’s body from head to toe, reaching out a hand towards his face while speaking, “Onii-chan, you should know what I want.”

Otoya slapped the man’s hand away before it could make contact with his cheek.

J smiled before starting to slowly unbutton his shirt while Otoya, with eyes wide as saucers backed himself up until his back hit the wall.  _This can’t be happening again._

Wondering what the hell had happened to the men who were supposed to be listening outside, Otoya looked towards the door.

J, spotting his older brother’s gaze, chuckled in mirth. “They won’t be coming, I put them on a loop of five minutes ago when you came into the shower, all they can hear and see right now is what I want them to.”

Otoya glared heatedly at J, watching as he started on the zipper of his pants. He decided that maybe the best thing he could do was make a break for it and he tried but he didn’t manage to push J down like he hoped and he was grabbed and slammed into the tiled wall behind him. His head, along with the right side of body connected painfully with the hard surface and he slid to the floor, dazed.

Before J dropped his pants, he extracted a small syringe with liquid amphetamine and injected it into the vein in Otoya’s arm, rendering him conscious but extremely weak.

Otoya vaguely registered J lifting him up by the arms until he was on his feet, his head and body throbbing. He was led into his bedroom, where he was gently deposited on the bed.

J took all his clothes off before getting into the bed with Otoya, kissing along his torso and chest until he covered his mouth with his, kissing him passionately.

Otoya whimpered at the contact, he couldn’t understand why he was craving his touch or why his mind was cloudy. The hand that J had roaming all over his body felt extremely good and he wanted to turn into it, but his body wouldn’t move.

J stopped his ministrations and looked Otoya in the face while running a hand through his semi damp hair. His wide eyes were glossy as they tried to focus on him and his features relaxed, even though he was panting. He noticed his brother was hard and he smiled lovingly at him, running his hand lightly from the tip to the base, feeling it spasm and jerk in response.

“Otoya-kun, I love you,” J said with a smile on his face. He positioned himself between Otoya’s legs before starting to do to him what he’d been wanting to since the last time he was in the man’s apartment.

______________________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later, the two men in the car outside looked at each other questioningly; they didn’t think it was normal for anybody to be bathing for that long.

A call was in the process of being placed to Kanou about their suspicions when said man’s car came screeching to a halt in front of the kid’s house. The senior officer jumped from his vehicle with his weapon drawn before running up the door and kicking it in.

They followed suit.

When they entered the house with their weapons ready, they made their way forward until they saw Kanou standing by a bed and slapping an unconscious Otoya in a bid to wake him.

Kanou took out his phone and called the private number of Dr. Hamao at the Institute of Medical University, explaining to him briefly what had happened and telling him to get here as fast as possible.

The other two men, upon spotting the teen’s naked body, immediately went searching the rest of the house for J.

Kanou opened Otoya’s right eyelid and saw that his pupils were dilated, telling him that he was drugged.

_Shit._ __

He threw a sheet over Otoya’s body before the other two men returned.

“The house is clear,” the first man reported.

Kanou turned to them, “Takagi called me, saying that Otoya was suppose to meet him fifteen minutes ago for dinner and when he tried his phone he got no answer.”

He turned sympathetic eyes on the unconscious kid; maybe he should suggest him spending time at Fujimaru’s after he woke so he wouldn’t be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

“Otoya-kun!” Haruka shouted while waving at the teen who was exiting a car across the street. Her brother told her their friend would be spending some time with them and she loved the idea; the more the merrier. Her brother was so boring when he was there and she sometimes felt lonely.   
  
  
  
Fujimaru on the other hand had gotten Kanou to relay to him what had happened. His first instinct was to be by Otoya’s side, to be there for him but the man had suggested….no, demanded that he stay put until he brought Otoya over to stay. The only reason he listened was that promise that he would be taking care of him, he figured that in his presence J wouldn’t try anything, or at least get away with it. He made sure that the house was equipped with his own security system, one guaranteed to catch even people as crafty as J. He watched Otoya crack a smile for Haruka’s sake, but behind it all he could see the confusion and turmoil in those deep brown eyes. J was doing more damage than he anticipated. Haruka ran off and he stood with his arms folded, smiling at the sight of the two walking back together, his two favorite people in the whole world.   
  
  
  
“I’m really happy you’re staying over Otoya-sensei,” Haruka beamed brightly while carrying a small bag. She sometimes called him that ever since she found out he was studying nuclear physics and was so good at it he sometimes taught the class.   
  
  
  
“Aye,  _sensei_ ,” Fujimaru teased with a small smile to his lips. Otoya had left the car with three bags and Haruka had taken one, now he took another. Otoya smiled at him before walking into the house.   
  
  
  
To anybody else they would look like two genuinely happy friends but they each knew the other well enough to know everything wasn’t alright; no words were needed to make that assumption.   
  
  
  
The car drove off and Otoya settled himself into the Fujimaru household, stretching lazily after he stood by the stairs, waiting to be directed.   
  
  
  
“This way,” Haruka chimed cheerfully before running up the stairs and Otoya stole a glance at Fujimaru before following, he felt better being among friends, though it troubled him at the same time. Being here meant J would come here too and he didn’t want that. But, he would cross that bridge when he got there.   
  
  
  
Fujimaru watched Otoya until his back disappeared upstairs, hopefully things wouldn’t get too out of hand before Third-I manages to catch J, with what he was doing to Otoya, he wished it would be done and over with this instant.   
  
  
  
________________________________________ _______________   
  
  
  
The three sat in the couch later in the evening, watching some tv after the fabulous dinner Haruka had made of fried rice and meat with miso soup and mashed potatoes. The program had been running for the past half an hour and Haruka had fallen asleep with her head resting on the right side of the couch. A questionable silence had fallen between them and they both pretended to be focused on the show when in truth and in fact they weren’t.   
  
  
  
Fujimaru wanted to have a chat with Otoya, but he decided to take Haruka to her room first so they could talk in private. It didn’t take him long and when he returned, Otoya was still staring at the tv screen with a blank look on his face and his head resting in one of his hands that was perched on the arm of the couch.   
  
  
  
“Otoya….” Fujimaru started after sitting down. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he asked the most important question as far as he was concerned. “Are you ok?”   
  
  
  
Otoya sighed while raising an eyebrow questioningly. “Why do you ask?”   
  
  
  
Fujimaru would have preferred a simple yes. Should he let his friend know that he knew about J? He figured Otoya already suspected he knew just from the nature of his question.   
  
  
  
“I’m worried about you,” came the simple reply.   
  
  
  
“I’m fine, I can take care of myself,” Otoya answered indignantly.   
  
  
  
“Why are you getting so defensive Otoya, do you have something to hide?” Fujimaru asked, his own irritation setting in. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what exactly was happening and he just wanted Otoya to know that he was there for him.   
  
  
  
Otoya turned his gaze on Fujimaru before answering, “J’s back, but you already knew that, didn’t you?”   
  
  
  
Fujimaru nodded.   
  
  
  
“Just how much do you know?”   
  
  
  
“I know why you’re here,” Fujimaru answered before returning Otoya’s gaze.   
  
  
  
Otoya cursed under his breath; couldn’t he keep anything a secret from anybody anymore? He didn’t want to become an open book everybody could read; some things he should be able to keep to himself. “I can handle this by myself.”   
  
  
  
“I don’t want you to. You do know I’m here for you, right?” Fujimaru pressed, he would do anything for Otoya.   
  
  
  
“The best thing you can do for me is stay out of this,” Otoya said with an air of finality before getting up and walking away. Couldn’t Fujimaru see that he just didn’t want him involved with J? J’s dangerous and right now he saw him as his biggest rival. He shouldn’t have even come here. He walked up to the guest room Haruka had pointed out earlier and shut the door angrily behind him. Why couldn’t he have control of anything that happened? Everything was spinning out of control and it was like he couldn’t do anything about it.   
  
  
  
________________________________________ __________________   
  
  
  
J sat in an inconspicuous car some meters away from the Takagi residence, and far enough away from the vehicle placed to watch the house so as not to be noticed. He smiled while drinking another of the melon soda he loved so much, sipping the sweet beverage from a straw with one hand while the other typed away on his laptop.   
  
  
  
“Well, Otoya-kun, let’s see how much you like to be humiliated,” J smiled to himself. A chuckled erupted from his lips after he hit the send button, sending a special feed to both Third-I headquarters and Fujimaru.   
  
  
  
There’s more than one way to skin a cat.   
  
  
  
________________________________________ _________________   
  
  
  
Hagiwara and Kanou were at the Third-I office, going over some report on the case when a frequency wave disrupted the computers and they all shut down for a second, only to come back on with a huge picture of a neon colored J. They looked at each other in confusion before standing up and walking outside. All the computers were the same.   
  
  
  
Everybody stopped what they were doing to look and Hagiwara looked down on the technician, “What’s happening?”   
  
  
  
“The frequency’s been hijacked, Sir,” the woman answered while typing away at the keyboard before her.   
  
  
  
Hagiwara was about to state the obviousness of her response when they all became distracted by J’s face on all the monitors.   
  
  
  
  
  
They all watched as J smiled brightly before sipping on some type of green drink in a plastic cup with a straw.   
  
  
  
“Third-I, Fujimaru-kun….” J started in a teasing voice. “….I, am taking Otoya-kun with me. I’m taking him far away from all of you so we can be one big, happy family.” He smiled before taking another quick sip of his drink. “I know with friends like you he won’t come willingly, and you’ll all make it very hard for me to get him…soooooo…”   
  
  
  
The image on the screen of J quickly changed to one of a room with a huge bed covered in white sheets.   
  
  
  
Kanou recognized the room immediately. “Turn it off, turn it the hell off!”   
  
  
  
The image of the room was a little hazy at first but it quickly adjusted until the video was clearer. It was obvious there were two persons on the bed in a very compromising position and everyone just stared as the image of J and his half brother came into full view.   
  
  
  
Lots of gasped resonated around the room and most of the people had shocked looks on their faces; incest was a very taboo topic in society, even if it wasn’t illegal.   
  
  
  
Kanou had run down the stairs and had grabbed the main power supply for the computers. All of the monitors shut down when Kanou pulled the plug and he threw it angrily on the ground before stomping off. He would kill J the next time he saw him.   
  
  
  
________________________________________ __________________________   
  
  
  
Fujimaru knocked lightly on Otoya’s door a few minutes later. He hated it whenever they had an argument and he wanted to apologize before the night was over; there was no way he would be able to sleep knowing that he and Otoya weren’t on good terms. There was no response and he barely cracked open the door just to see if Otoya was asleep.   
  
  
  
Otoya sat on the bed, twirling a small brown teddy bear around in his hands. He looked Fujimaru in the eyes before looking back at the object in his hands.   
  
  
  
Fujimaru stepped inside and closed the door lightly behind him. “I’m sorry.”   
  
  
  
Otoya’s eyebrow rose slightly, which was a sign he was annoyed, before he looked up at Fujimaru. “For what?”   
  
  
  
“Everything,” Fujimaru answered. He pointed to the bed and watched as Otoya scooted over, leaving room for him to sit.   
  
  
  
Otoya took a good look at Fujimaru after he sat down; he looked even more troubled than he was. “Don’t worry; I’m not blaming you for anything.”   
  
  
  
“I just, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too,” Fujimaru sighed. He wasn’t very good at saying what he felt but he trusted and had feelings for Otoya, so he would make the effort.   
  
  
  
“I’m not….” Otoya started to say but Fujimaru cut him off.   
  
  
  
“I don’t want J to have you.”   
  
  
  
Otoya’s eyes widened and he stared at his friend after he uttered those words.   
  
  
  
Fujimaru turned so his whole body was facing his friend and he hesitantly reached a hand out and took one of Otoya’s hand in his.   
  
  
  
Otoya stared at his hand in Fujimaru’s before looking back into his eyes.   
  
  
  
“He can’t have you, I…I” Fujimaru stammered. He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest because he feared he would be shunned or turned away. Otoya was all he’d ever wanted.   
  
  
  
Otoya was shocked at the implication of Fujimaru’s action and words; did it mean what he thought it meant; was Fujimaru trying to confess?   
  
  
  
“What are you trying to say?” Otoya asked in a confused voice and Fujimaru, wanting to show him what he was talking about, had slowly started to bring his face closer to his.   
  
  
  
Otoya was confused but a little relieved at the same time. He thought his feelings for Fujimaru were unrequited but here he was trying to kiss him. He had no idea the hacker liked him back and when their lips finally locked in a slow, chaste kiss, he opened his mouth and deepened it, making Fujimaru know his response by action.   
  
  
  
Fujimaru felt heady, kissing Otoya like that. It felt so much better in real life than it did in his dreams and he deepened the kiss along with Otoya. There was so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to say but those could wait because at the moment he was overly happy his tongue was occupied this way instead of another. He broke the kiss to trail kisses down Otoya’s neck, and was trying to use his body to push him back on the bed but Otoya stopped him by pushing on his chest.   
  
  
  
“What’s the matter?”   
  
  
  
“I can’t do this, we’re moving too fast,” Otoya sighed while wrapping both arms around his body. He wasn’t ready to take it further as yet, not with what J was doing to him. The memory of what J felt like inside him, what he did to his body was so vivid in his mind he didn’t think he could handle sex with Fujimaru right now.   
  
  
  
“I understand,” Fujimaru smiled lightly. He ran his thumb over Otoya’s cheek before standing up and walking towards the door. “I’ll see you in the morning.”   
  
  
  
Otoya gave a weak smile back before collapsing on to the bed and running a hand over his face. He felt relieved Fujimaru had feelings for him, but that only made things more complicated now; there was no way to keep him out of J’s sight.   
  
  
  
With so many things on his mind, Otoya wasn’t able to sleep comfortably that night.   
  
  
  
________________________________________ ________________   
  
  
  
Fujimaru was about to get ready for bed when he heard his door bell ringing. He had just gotten under the covers and he looked at the digital clock on the night stand beside him; it flashed 10pm. Wondering who it was, he opened his laptop and checked the security camera, it was the Minister of Justice who was standing in his doorway; Otoya’s grandfather. He hastily got out of bed and ran downstairs in his pajamas; something big must have been going on.   
  
  
  
“Kujo-sama,” Fujimaru bowed politely after opening the door. The man had a very crossed look on his face and he wondered what was wrong. He stepped to the side to allow him and his two bodyguards inside.   
  
  
  
“Where is Otoya?” the man asked in a voice so serious he was starting to worry. Was Otoya in some kind of trouble?   
  
  
  
“He’s upstairs, I’ll go get him,” Fujimaru answered. When he reached Otoya’s bedroom he was already asleep but he shook his shoulders lightly in a bid to wake him.   
  
  
  
A minute later, a groggy Otoya walked down the stairs with Fujimaru. His eyes widened when he saw his grandfather because he feared J was causing even more trouble to the people around him. He hurried over to the man.   
  
  
  
“Ojii-san, what’s the matt….?”   
  
  
  
Before Otoya could finish his question, the man had slapped him hard across the face, causing him to fall to the floor in shock.   
  
  
  
Fujimaru was frozen in place, shock rendering him immobile as he watched Otoya fall to the ground. Why was the man hurting Otoya, what had he done? He balled his hands into fists, ready to defend Otoya if the man decided to continue.   
  
  
  
Fortunately, he didn’t.   
  
  
  
Otoya sat on the floor with a hand on his cheek which stung greatly, and his ears were ringing loudly from the hit. What had he done? He looked up into those burning eyes of his grandfather’s that seemed to loathe him more than anything else at the moment.   
  
  
  
“Whore, just like your mother,” was all the man spat in disgust before reaching into his trench coat and extracting a set of photographs that he threw on the floor. He then turned around and walked through the door with his bodyguards in tow.   
  
  
  
Otoya started shaking with the weight of those words. As much as they weren’t able to get along, his grandfather had  _never_ looked down on him, not once and the way his chest was now constricting from those words made him feel like he wanted to pass out. He was so afraid he didn’t know what to do. He took a glimpse at the pictures strewn on the floor before him and realized they were stills of him and J in bed. He started to shake even harder.   
  
  
  
“Otoya!” Fujimaru shouted before running to his side. He placed a hand under his arm and helped to pull the stunned teenager to his feet.   
  
  
  
With wide, glossy eyes, Otoya looked over at Fujimaru whose face was contorted into a frown. Did he agree with his grandfather, did he see him as a whore too? The evidence was right there on the floor.   
  
  
  
Fujimaru helped Otoya up to his room, hating the hurt and confused look on his face just as much as he was hating Kujo Akihito at the moment. He wasn’t as surprised as he should have been when Otoya pushed him so he stumbled backwards before running inside his room and bolting the door shut behind him. He wanted to help but he understood why Otoya would want to be alone. Hopefully, he could talk to him in the morning.   



	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Haruka stood in the kitchen, humming to herself like she usually did when she was cooking. She smiled while adding the spices needed for the variety of dishes she was creating, and she knew she was making too much food as usual but she didn’t care, this was her escape from all the bad things that had happened in the past. She cooked everything exactly the way she remembered her father liked it, never deviating from any of the recipes in the fear he wouldn’t like it.

 

She held the memory of her father close to her heart and knew he died a hero while serving his country, that was why it was the smaller things that mattered, the things that other people would find trivial she saw as the ultimate treasure; the ability to be with the one you loved-family.

 

_______________________________________________

 

Fujimaru rolled on to his back, feeling uncomfortable in his normally comfortable bed. He hadn’t been able to sleep properly the entire night, thinking about Otoya and what had happened. He went to the other teen’s door and knocked lightly a few times in the middle of the night, wanting to make sure he was alright but he was met with no response. After lightly turning the knob he realized it was still locked. The only reason he didn’t make a fuss was because he was afraid of waking Haruka, and his little sister would be worried if she knew something was wrong. He did come back to his room and voiced his frustration to the empty room, not sure what to do before he went to bed. Now, so early in the morning, the smell of Haruka’s cooking drifted to his nose from all the way in the kitchen and it made him realize how hungry he was. Besides, it was the perfect excuse to visit Otoya’s room and try to talk to him.

 

____________________________________

 

Otoya’s mind was a whirlwind of emotions while he sat on the single bed in his room, contemplating. He knew he couldn’t stay with Fujimaru, especially not now. They had just admitted their feelings for each other and just like that J had to fuck everything up like he normally did in his life. Not only did he cause his grandfather to hate him, but he might have caused Fujimaru to hate him too. Did Fujimaru know what was happening? If he didn’t before, he knew now and Otoya was scared to face the possible ramifications of that knowledge. He didn’t know how Fujimaru would react to knowing the things happening between him and J, and to be honest, he didn’t  want to find out.

 

He lightly ran his index finger over his lips, remembering the way it had felt when Fujimaru kissed him. It was everything he hoped it would have been, slow and gentle, but just a bit fervent, just like Fujimaru himself was. He remembered what it was like to kiss J and it just never felt right, and it never will. But after a moment, his thoughts drifted back to what had happened earlier.

 

He knew that with how his grandfather had reacted that he might cut ties with him. He wouldn’t put it past the man, which would be a small thing compared to how he helped to drive his mother to suicide.

 

Kujo Akihito could keep the money, the house and the cars for all he cared. The man never understood that money couldn’t buy relationships, much less build one. At least not with him.

 

Otoya didn’t know how long he sat there thinking, but he was startled out of his thoughts when there was a light knock at the door, then the sound of Fujimaru calling his name in a near whisper could be heard. He backed himself up on the bed so his back was touching the wall and drew his knees up to his chest before wrapping his arms around them, deciding not to answer at all. He vaguely wondered if Fujimaru was there to tell him to get out, to go back to J and the thought hurt. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking like he was, he was stronger than this but because of circumstances, here he was, more unsure of himself than he’d ever been in his life.

 

Otoya knew that one way or another, he had to put a stop to what J was doing before he destroyed him and those around him. And he knew that the only way to get over his fears was to face them. He knew J would come seek him out eventually like he always did, and the last thing he wanted was J at Fujimaru’s place again. He looked at the single glass window behind him in the wall and opened it to try and gauge how far down the ground was. Luckily he was only one story up and there was an emergency rope ladder rolled up by the side of the window. He wasted little time before finding a scissors and cutting the rope that held the ladder together, but he didn’t allow it to fall freely in fear it would make any sort of noise. He slowly unrolled it before climbing out and down the ladder. When his feet hit the ground, he stealthily ran to the back of the house before jumping the fence into the neighbor’s yard, he didn’t want the Third-I agents parked out front to spot him either. After exiting the neighbor’s yard, he took off down the street, not knowing that he was being followed.

 

Otoya quickly walked down the street leading away from Fujimaru’s house, glancing behind him every now and again to see if he was alone or not. The night air was extremely chilly and he shoved his hands into his pockets, noticing a moment later a car slowly pulling up to him.

 

Otoya made an exasperated sigh when the window rolled down and J gave him a toothy grin, he didn’t try to run because he knew that J would find him where ever he went and would continue to make him miserable.

 

“Hey, Otoya-kun, I’ve come to get you.”

 

Otoya gritted his teeth in annoyance before ignoring the other and walking off. After what J had done he couldn’t understand why he would think he’d want to go anywhere with him.

 

J kept up to Otoya in the car and said in a teasing voice, “How is Fujimaru-kun, you two have a fight?”

 

Otoya wasn’t one to curse, but it just seemed appropriate in his current situation, “Fuck off, J.”

 

J mock pouted, “Onii-chan’s mouth is so dirty, but it  _is_  quite flexible.”

 

Otoya kept looking ahead of him on the lonely street and he could practically feel J’s smirk. He prayed he would go and die in a ditch somewhere.

 

J suddenly stopped the car and got out, opening the door and standing up to look at Otoya who kept on walking.

 

“Otoya-kun, get in or I’ll turn this car around and put a bullet in Takagi-tachi’s brain.”

 

Otoya stopped in his tracks, contemplating if he should do what J said. He knew what he would do to him if he went, and he didn’t want that, but he didn’t doubt that J would kill Fujimaru and Haruka either.  He said it so easily as if killing other people was the most normal thing in the world. He didn’t like the look on J’s face, it pissed him because he made it look as if this was all fun and games. With his aggravation clearly written on his face, he walked over to the passenger side of the car and grudgingly got in, cursing under his breath before slamming the door shut. He had to do what he could to stop the people he cared about from being hurt by J.

 

J drove off with Otoya in the car; he had what would guarantee that his older brother left with him. He was tired of the cat and mouse games with Third-I and he wanted to leave the country once again with Anzai  _and_  Otoya.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Otoya asked dismissively.

 

“You’ll know when we get there,” J answered.  He didn’t see the point in hiding the way to their location from his brother if he was certain he wouldn’t be leaving him.

 

Twenty minutes later the car pulled up to a deserted warehouse district on the outskirts of the Komae Municipality. Otoya got out and looked around before following J up to one of the warehouses. The huge metal door opened with a loud creaking noise when J struggled to push it up.

 

“Get in,” J instructed when the door was high enough for them to go through.

 

Otoya felt a wave of dread wash over him when he stood inside the semi dark warehouse, looking around at the many shadows and outlines of things you would expect to find in such an abandoned place, and the sound of J pulling down the door once more could be heard. He attributed it to his fate being sealed, but he would get away, one way or another.

 

“Through there.”

 

Otoya walked over to the door J had pointed to when he spoke and he cautiously stepped through it. Inside, he was greeted with the sight of his once classmate and friend, Anzai Mako, or K as the government knew her, playing with a set of black and white tiles on a small wooden table. The girl smiled brightly after she used a finger to tip over the first tile, which started a chain reaction on her intricate design of tiles falling on each other in a pattern.

 

That was Anzai, beautifully chaotic.

 

Anzai looked up at him a moment later and her smile faded completely. “Onii-chan, why is he here?”

 

To Otoya, she sounded so small, a shadow of the strong girl he knew from two years ago. He remembered thinking she was dead, and how much it had hurt, but when Fujimaru told him she was alive he had mixed reactions to that news. She was the mastermind behind the near destruction of all of Japan after all.

 

“I told you we were here to get Otoya, then we would leave,” J sighed. Dealing with Anzai now was like dealing with a grade schooler, and for that, Third-I would pay. Kanou was the one that had shot his sister, almost killing her and he swore he would kill the man before he left.

 

Anzai’s smile brightened once again, as if it only just clicked that that was why they were here.

 

“Have you eaten?” J asked while taking off the brown coat he was wearing and throwing it on a small table in a corner of the room.

 

Otoya could tell that the room was originally an office; it still had some of the older furnishings like the work desk and chair that Anzai was currently around, a filing cabinet and an older, worn couch.

 

Anzai nodded her head dismissively while rearranging her tiles.

 

“You’ve been playing with those tiles all day, time for bed,” J announced and Anzai immediately began packing the objects into a small pouch. She obediently complied when J brought her over to the couch, where he placed her on her side before running a hand through her hair and kissing her on the forehead. Anzai smiled warmly up at J before closing her eyes.

 

J then turned to Otoya and signaled for him to go outside, where he silently closed the door behind him.

 

Otoya walked a few meters before stopping and turning around to face J. “Why do you need me? I find it hard to believe that you molesting me and wanting to take me away is because you actually  _want_  me. I know you J and I don’t buy it.”

 

J chuckled before walking up to Otoya, who inadvertently took a step back when their faces were inches apart. “Perceptive, aren’t you Onii-chan?”

 

“Yes, perceptive enough to realize that whatever you have planned, you need me to come willingly, so you’re creating an emotional roadblock where I can only turn to you for help.”

 

J ran a hand through his hair before chuckling.

 

Otoya continued, “I picked it up when I saw how much you treasured Anzai, she’s all you need. Raping me was just a part of your plot.”

 

Otoya was mildly surprised he could say that with a straight face, but he didn’t see the need to cut corners when it came to J, every damn thing was a game to him, a means to a twisted end.

 

J really wished Otoya was the original K, he had the smarts and the guts for it. All he wanted was for his little sister to live the life of a normal teenager, which was why he had protected her by making it appear he was the leader two years ago. But now, he was back where he started and like Otoya had deciphered, he needed him for his plan to work and him having a tight ass was just a very nice bonus. “I have some friends in Germany, powerful friends who needs some help.”

 

Otoya became even more suspicious, “Don’t tell me you’re still actively involved in biological warfare and terrorism?!”

 

“Yes,” J answered, circling Otoya slowly. “You’re presentation at the university last month about compressed uranium core, which was duly recorded by a ‘friend’ of mine with her phone, shows detailed mappings of the design of a compressed nuclear bomb, designs  _you_  created Otoya. Except, that design lacked one important detail to work.”

 

Otoya balled his fists at his side, “And what makes you think I’d pass on that information to you?”

 

J smirked, “Threatening Takagi-tachi is getting old now, isn’t it? How about I tell you what Fujimaru-kun really thinks of you…”

 

Otoya gave J a contemptuous look before crossing his arms across his chest, “There’s nothing you can tell me that will ever make me hate my friends.”

 

“Friends….? I think we both know you want to be a lot more than Fujimaru’s friend, but, he hates you for making me first him.”

 

Otoya found that hard to believe, and as much as a very small part of his brain was telling him it was very possible, he chose to ignore that part of it. “Fujimaru will never hate me when he knows you’re the one manipulating me!”

 

J’s face clearly showed amusement. “All I need is for you to doubt him, Onii-chan.”

 

Those words confused Otoya, “What…?”

 

What happened next was a blur as J attacked and Otoya did try to stop him, but he wasn’t able to and he vaguely thought for the few moments he felt the needle in his neck that he was royally screwed. What was it with J and needles anyway, was it a fetish or something?

 

J smirked to himself. A very prominent scientist in Germany had created a drug that allowed the person injected to believe anything they were told, altering the hormones in the brain so that their perception of reality could be twisted and molded to another’s desire. The drug made the user increasingly receptive, which was why he was pushing Otoya to believe Fujimaru hated him. If he had even the smallest doubt, then the drug would increase it exponentially, making it reality.

 

“Otoya-kun…”

 

Otoya had fallen on a crate and his breathing had increased, he could feel his skin breaking out in cold sweats and he suddenly started to fret. He couldn’t believe Fujimaru hated him that much. It was as if he wanted him dead and it was all because of J.

 

J placed a soft kiss on Otoya’s lips before pulling back and reaching his hand out to him. It was simple enough for him to just get the information and leave, but he couldn’t resist fucking with his brother and Fujimaru’s head, it was way more fun than destroying any city.

 

Otoya took the offered hand and allowed J to lead him away, more confused than ever at what he was feeling.

 

J led Otoya to one of the other abandoned offices in the building, now that he had him right where he wanted him, he could put phase two of his plan into place.

 

______________________________________________________

 

Fujimaru walked up to Otoya’s door after changing out of his pajamas into jeans and a white t-shirt shortly after waking up. He knocked lightly on said door, sighing when he received no answer. He had to make sure that Otoya was there and he was alright, so after a few light knocks he put his face to the door and said, “Otoya, open the door, please.”

 

When he got no answer, it occurred to him that Otoya might not be there. Muttering a curse under his breath, he hurriedly went to his room for his lock picking tool and returned, opening Otoya’s room door after the first try.

 

Otoya was gone.

 

“Onii-chan…?” Haruka asked in a puzzled voice, pausing with a spatula in her hand when she heard the rapid footsteps from upstairs that headed towards the front door. After hearing the door open and slam shut, she sighed in exasperation. Something was always going on.

 

When Fujimaru stood on his front porch, he looked up and down the empty street before extracting his phone and trying to call Kanou. After getting no answer on the third try, he went around the side of the house and took out his laptop from the knapsack he had on his back, deciding to see if he could trace Otoya’s cell phone. He wanted to avoid not being able to see the monitor because of the early morning sun rays and he bent down with his back against the wall and the laptop in his lap. He cursed under his breath when he found no signal.

 

The monitor had the intricate layout of Japan’s streets and roads, along with the description of different buildings and areas, but no matter what he did he couldn’t get a signal. He slammed his hand against the ground and cursed once more at the thought that J might have Otoya, it was his greatest fear. He remembered what it was like to kiss Otoya, to feel the softness of his lips against his, the intoxicating taste that was uniquely the others and the way it just felt so right to be doing it.

 

No way in hell he would allow J to take that from him, he’s been waiting too damn long. He tried Kanou’s phone once more and got no response. He was about to try and call third I when the neon J flashed across the monitor.

 

“What the….?” Fujimaru’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he anxiously waited for J to show himself. What he saw was what looked like a warehouse, sparsely littered with boxes and crates.

 

“Takagi-kun…”

 

It was J’s smiling face and Fujimaru wished he could strangle the other teen through the monitor. His laptop had a built in microphone and he adjusted the settings so he could answer.

 

“Where the hell’s Otoya!?”

 

J’s smiled widened before he looked behind him. Fujimaru had hoped that Otoya wasn’t with him, but now he was afraid of what was happening between them. “Nii-san is right here with me,” came the smug reply.

 

“Let him go or I swear…”

 

“Takagi-kun, Nii-san has a message for you,” J interrupted and Fujimaru held his breath as J stepped away and Otoya came into view. He didn’t like the defeated look in Otoya’s eyes, the way he looked about ready to give up, lost, broken; he’d never seen such a look in those full, captivating, dark eyes before.

 

Otoya spoke in a mechanical voice, “Fujimaru, I’m leaving with J, don’t try to find me.” And just like that the image of his friend was replaced by the image of a sarcastic J.

 

“Wha….wait! Otoya?!” Fujimaru called, grabbing the monitor as if he could grab Otoya through it and shake some sense into him. Didn’t he know what he was doing to him with those words? He couldn’t afford to lose anybody else, especially not him.

 

“Don’t worry Fujimaru-kun, I’ll take better care of him than you ever will.”

 

Fujimaru didn’t like being ridiculed, especially about the people he cared about by people he hated and he balled his fists in anger. “I’ll never let you take him away from me.”

 

J smiled sincerely, “I already have.”

 

And with those words the screen went back to the image of the city. Fujimaru was shaking from the anxiety, if it was the last thing he ever did, J would never get Otoya,  _never_.

 

“Takagi…,”

 

Fujimaru looked up, startled, at the mention of his name. “Kanou!”

 

Kanou nodded at Fujimaru, watching as he gently closed the laptop before standing on his feet. “Any new information?”

 

“J’s got Otoya,” Fujimaru admitted bitterly. But he knew that if there was one person he could depend on to help get him back it would be Kanou.

 

“Good.”

 

Fujimaru’s eyes widened, “What?!”

 

“Take it easy,” Kanou reassured. “I placed a tracking device in Kujo-san’s shoes, somewhere J wouldn’t think to look if he was searching for one.”

 

“You hope,” Fujimaru sighed. He knew J was as cunning as they got. How he managed to enter Japan without getting caught was beyond him, the man really was a snake. An image of the snake man from Haruka’s favorite anime, Naruto, suddenly entered his mind and he found it fitting, J would be a perfect Orochimaru if there ever was to be a live action movie.

 

Kanou held up his right hand and looked at the small, watch like tracking device around his wrist. “I’ve got a signal, lets go get him back.”

 

Fujimaru nodded in acquiesce before following Kanou to is car parked across the street. Otoya would never fall to J if he had anything to do or say about it.


End file.
